Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to electronic circuits and related methods for generating images for electronic visual display and, more particularly, to a new architecture and related executable instructions that utilize macro cell concepts in a two head or more GPUs in addition to full frame compression.
Description of the Related Art
Video compression on desktop computers of high contrast imagery or natural imagery is costly both in terms of hardware circuits and electrical power. Video compression devices are often expensive, rely heavily on the use of large programmable chips, and they suffer bandwidth limitations due to the inherent nature of programmable Central Processing Unit (CPU) devices to generally not move pixels as effectively as purpose-built Graphics Processing Units (GPUs) of popular consumer priced display products, particularly when compared on both cost and performance bases.
Many small businesses need improved remote desktop connectivity at a lower cost. Moreover, costly hardware and software video compression systems often need updating that consumes excessive work-hours and fees. Video compression using software desktop compression generally exhibits poor frame rate performance, long latency, and is costly in terms of MIPs (millions of instructions per-second) and high power (watts) consumed by local computers and cloud-based server computers.
There are many applications that require low latency, high speed, and low power video compression, ranging from high-frame-rate aircraft black box camera recording devices to remote desktop screen sharing over networks.
High speed and low latency video compression devices are relatively expensive for business and tend to consume excessive electrical power. The excessive power consumption further affects the global human population in terms of pollution and competition for resources. Existing consumer electronics graphics cards use large scale integration (LSI) integrated circuits to support three-raster-head (GPUs). These cards are generally inexpensive and are already in production.